I can be your hero baby
by Irame-soul
Summary: What if Megamind was a real sweetheart very sweet and unsure of himself? What if Roxanne waned to teach him a thing or two?  Rather M for Mega love making. Beware!     I don;t own megamind!
1. wine

Chapter one 'I can be your hero baby.'

Finally it was Monday night.

A young women walk in the apartment and kicked off her heels, dropped her coat. She walked into her room and change into her bathrobe. Heading for the restroom she took a very quick shower, washed thoroughly then dried off.

In her room she dried her hair and put on her sexy black lace underwear. After putting on a bra she jumped around to fit her tight black pants over her curvy hips. Looking in her mirror she thought to herself that she looked nice in those

Roxanne then put on a sexy white shirt that had a nice V Neck cut. It had a more sensual image for the young reporter of Metro City.

She finished her makeup, her usual thick eyeliner and a bit of silver on the corner of her blue eyes.

You won't escape me tonight Megs… She whispered to herself as she finished her outfit with a white comfortable blouse that she let opened.

"Riiiing, Riiiiing" Her apartment Phone rang. Walking over to her coffee table near the couch, she grabbed the phone and answered.

"Good evening Miss Ritchie." Carlos said to her politely.

"Hello, Carlos!" She replied with a nice tone.

"Yours… pmmmffff." A Soudan noised came for the phone.

"Carlos? What's wrong?" She asks worried.

Someone had taking the phone away from Carlos and pushed him out of the conversation.

"Ollo, Miss Ritchie, We meet again." A dark and sensual voice spoke to her.

"Hello, handsome. Would you care to give back the phone to poor Carlos and come over?" She asks a bit amused but embarrassed of the blue alien's immature actions.

"Ah, why yes of course!" He replied with a stupid tone that she found adorable.

She hung up the phone and waited somewhat patiently.

Several minutes later someone knocked on the door.

Walking to the door, she took this last opportunity to adjust her shirt and hair. After making sure everything was perfect she looking thru the door's eye hole.

A smiling alien was standing there, dressed…. NORMALLY!

Roxanne's heart shifted. She put both her hands on the door.

-"(okay, it's okay. He's wearing normal cloths!)" She thought to herself like a school girl.

She finally opened the door, a blushing grin on her face.

"Well, well miss Ritchie". He started, looking her up and down with a flirting smile on. "You look deliciously tempting."

"Well, well, Megamind, You look handsomely, evil even in normal cloths." She answered him shifting her weight on the side-door, arms crossed on her chest.

He was wearing tight dark jeans, a black "tight" shirt, and a blue over shirt with his sleeves rolled up higher than his elbows. As for the shoes, it was his regular black custom baby seal leather Boots.

He smiled, embarrassed. He looked down to see Roxanne's hand, waiting to be grabbed.

Taking her warm hand, he was literally pulled inside her apartment. Putting her arms around he's high shoulders she noticed that not wearing shoes made her shorter than him. Megamind secretly liked it, as it made him feel manly.

"How are you doing with the new 'hero' duty?" she asked him, moving out of the embrace. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, Megamind noticed this to be one of her nervous tics, perhaps one she had for a long time.

"Well," He started, taking off his boots and pushing them to the side."People are nicer to me now, I guess after the bank robbery last week."

"I personally think you're doing a great job."

"Thanks… Can I help you with anything?" He asked looking up at her oven.

"Mind grabbing the wine glasses? They're behind you." She said, pointing at the glass doors behind him.

"Ah, Roxanne, which one do I bring?" He questions, obviously confused.

She did have a lot of wine glasses; some were small in height but large in body, while there were also champagne glasses. For anyone not familiar with wine, it really was confusing.

Roxanne walks to the confused alien and wraps her arms around hiss thin chest, smelling his cologne. He freezes at first but after a second lifted his hands to rub her elbows up to her wrist and then her hands.

"Long day?" Megamind asked, not moving.

"Impossibly long…." Roxanne said as she began rubbing her forehead and cheeks on the soft fabric of his shirt.

Looking up, she pointed out two short and fat glasses. "You want these ones." She said pulling away from his body, and walking to the living room.

He grabbed both wine glasses in between his fingers and closed the doors.

She sat on the sofa, inviting him to do the same. Before sitting down, the blue-boy opened the bottle of red wine she had left on the coffee table in front of them. He read the sticker before pouring it. When he was done, he handed to her the glass and sat down.

"European?" He asked, confused once more. Where did she get this kind of stuff?

"My parents travel all the time. They brought me this wine a few months back." She said taking a sip of wine.

"I see, "He looked at the bottle for a sec, he saw the price tag. $ 89.7 Euros: his jaw popped open, that was about $130.00 American dollars.

"Expansive wine…" He said…

"My dad loves to spoiled me every chance he gets." Roxanne blushed and smile.

"Mmm that's not good." Megamind smirked and crossed his arms on his chest. "Now I have to spoil you too."

"No. please don't." She laughs gently. "I'm fine with my simple self. I don't need anything fancy; it's not really my type."

"Say, did you finish that report on the crime rate since I defeated Titan?"

"Ah yes, but you know it's only been a month, nothing's changed really."

"34 days, 16 hours and 52 minutes to be exacted." He answered looking at his watch.

"You're too smart for your own good, megs."

Finishing the wine, Megamind sat on the end of the couch by the door to the balcony. While he was looking at the report he found himself looking at the view of the city, his city.

Roxanne brought back a massive and soft blanket to cuddle on.

"Roxanne, are you sure you don't want me to help you?" he ask looking at her.

"Read your report." She sounded amused and annoyed at the same time.

She sat next to him with the blanket in her arms.

"6%'s changed? That's not very impressive," the blue alien said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, you've just started, don't worry about it. I'm sure all the criminals out there are scared of you." She said, setting the blanket on the side, she put her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them gently.

"That feels kinda good…" Megamind said as he began to relax under her touches.

"You never had a massage?" Momentarily forgetting who he was and what he use to do. Realizing her mistake she corrected "Minion never gave you one?"

"My dear, Minion is an alien fish in a 7 foot robotic talking gorilla suit. He doesn't have the touches of a sensative young woman" The ex Super villain said while Roxanne stated to work on the small but muscular upper back of her boyfriend.

"So, you never had a massage… hmm have you ever kiss someone? Before me of course." She asked. She knew an evil grin had ripped her face, glad that he couldn't look at her face.

"Ummmm- well not anyone else but…" he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her his little secret.

"But?" she asked with more than mild curiosity. She was being very nosy he thought to himself.

"Okay." He put his head on the sofa, looking up. "I did kiss you one time when you were still unconscious from the gas. I had kidnapped you and …"

Roxanne's jaw opened, a gasp came to her while her hands were covering her mouth. Megamind was preparing himself for her reaction, afraid of the result brought about by his confession. Inside herself Roxanne was delighted that she could pretend to be completely shocked.

"I knew that." She finally answered him with a mischievous smile.

Walking around the couch, she sat next to him.

"How do you know about that? Even Minion doesn't know." He ask confused

"I was awake" she answered covering her raspberry lips.

His face turned a bright shade of violet from his blushing.

What! Tell me you're kidding!" He yelled out loud, his face covered by his hands.

"Nope." She never though the evil Megamind was that kind of man. "And minion knows."

A puzzled face turned to looked at her.

"All the rooms in the lair have cameras, remember?" She inched closer to him so that she could put her head on his shoulder.

"I think I need to change that…" he said with a serious look on his face, pulling her against him.

"SO, I did take your first kiss." She loved to tease him as much as he loved to tease her.

"Excuse me? You didn't take anything" He said. "I took it. I abused you!" His villainous pride wouldn't allow it to be any different. It didn't matter to her though, she liked it.

Just for fun, Roxanne moved her hand under his blue shirt and along his chest, stopping by his arm.

"That feels weird" he told her while attempting to grab her hands, giggling at her touch.

He's ticklish? She thought. Oh she wasn't going to let him out of this one.

She jumped on his lap and started to tickle the life out of him. Megamind felt this uncontrollable laugh coming out of his mouth; trying to get away from the woman. Squirming around as much as he was, it wasn't surprising when then landed on the floor; oddly enough, Roxanne landed on top of him. Holding one of his hands she continued tickling him on his ribs and belly.

"Roxa….! Hahhaah Please Stop! This, ahah this is weird." He managed to say between his laughter.

"I can't believe no one has ever done that do you!" She didn't stop until he managed to roll over on top of her.

"Oh, You. Are. Going. To. Pay. For, THIS, Miss Ritchie!" He warned her with an evil smile, before giving her the same treatment.

Being with her was like no other feeling in the world, Megamind decided to himself.


	2. You can take my breath away

Chapter2: I can be your hero Baby.

I don't own Megamind!

They both were finishing laughing slowly. Both Trying to gain a normal breathing paste again. The over exited couple sat on the couch. Suddenly the music started to play. A song had just started. Roxanne realized that she just sat on the remote control.

_-__ Would you dance if I asked you to dance?-  
>- Would you run and never look back-<br>- Would you cry if you saw me crying-  
>- Would you save my soul tonight?-<em>

Roxanne looked at him slowly blushing and lifted her eyebrows when he got up. He moved the table that was in the way, to rejoined and kneels in front of her. Megamind put his hand on top of hers and looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

Roxanne lost herself in those gorgeous green eyes that no other man in this world would ever own. He gave her a sweet smile while getting up, dragging the young woman on her feet to the center of the empty room.

_-__ Would you tremble if I touched your lips?-  
>-Would you laugh oh please tell me these-<br>-Now would you die for the one you love?-  
>-Hold me in your arms tonight?-<em>

She pulled on his blue shirt, unbuttoning it. She slid her fingers under his shirt to take it off. He became nervous, his breath began faster, he closed his eyes and touched Roxanne's forehead with his lips. She could feel his warm breath that had the sweet smell of wine.

He grabbed her open blouse and slides it off as well. Her hands were resting on his chest. He touch her cheek with the back of his fingers, his other hand had grab her waist puling her closer to his body. She could feel and see his small but toned muscles under his tight shirt.

_-I can be you hero baby-  
>-I can kiss away the pain-<br>-I will stand by you forever-  
>-You can take my breath away- <em>

He started dancing and singing alone the lyric slowly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You can take… my breath away…" He sang slowly. "I can be your hero baby… "

Roxanne's was blushing, his cold finger was touching her left cheeks gently, as he sang, dancing clue to her. For Roxanne, it was like time had stop. The feelings she was experiencing at that moment, was so strong; it almost hurt. She didn't realize that her blue hero was feeling the same way. She looked up to see that he was in the same condition; his eyes were cloudy, insecure and same as hers.

_- __I just want to hold you-  
>-Am I in too deep?-<br>-Have I lost my mind?-  
>-Well I don't care you're here tonight-<em>

They were breathing heavily. Megamind didn't know what was happening to him. He never realized that his body was numb, it never cross his mind. The only thing he felt was an intense urge for her.

_-You can take my breath my breath away…-  
>I can be your… hero-<em>

The song ended.

Roxanne lost it there.

It has been years she haven't had a man in her apartment. She didn't even remember when a man had been this romantic and sweet to her. Heck she didn't know if anyone had ever done something so romantic for her. And, it was Megamind, for crying out loud!

She pushed her blue boyfriend on her couch and took her shirt off.

Megamind failed on his back, arms on each side of his tin body as a reflex, in shock didn't know what was happening. Roxanne opened her legs so she could sit on him. For a second he stair in her eyes, they were full of needs and hunger. He put his arms around her back, pulling her closer rubbing her shoulder blades, her back and her butt.

Her lips almost touching his, teasing him then finally kiss him, he could've melt there. She drifted her hand on his chest, duging her nails in his soft skin to make him moan. Roxanne left his lips to kiss his chine and fallow his jaw bone, to his neck. Biting hi lower lip, as he felt the pressure of her teeth on his flesh. He moved his hand to her hair and grabs it, pulling her away.

"God… Roxanne." Came out between two moans. He could feel his male instinct take over him.

"Megs, Touch me. Take this off." She demanded while pulling oh his shirt.

He cross his arms pulling his shirt off, Roxanne could see all his muscles ta work. He was small yes, but it was all muscles nothing else. He had abs and a nice hard torso.

Roxanne could feel herself becoming wet. And megamind's childish move weren't working for her. So she stood up. Grabbed his hand and walk to her bedroom.

He followed her without saying anything, first time needed to be perfect right? She opened her door, still holding his hand. Scared he would be nervous and tell her he didn't want to do it. Both of them shirtless except Roxanne still had her bra on.

"Is everything alright, Megs?" She as slowly looking at him with worry and desire.

"Yes, I am, I'm just… I don't want to disappoint you. I'm a bit nervous." He reply and bit shy and embarrass as he run his hand on his neck.

'Don't worry, I'll be gentle to with you," she teased.

An evil grin stretch on his face as he grabbed her in his arms and basically thrown on the bed, gently of course.

He jumped on top of her and holds her arms above her head with one hand. Lowering his face to kiss her neck and ears, moving his free hand on her rib cage… The blue alien lifted her up, untied her bra, sliding his long fingers under the little piece of clothing. He gently cups her breast in his hand, rubbing her nipple. Roxanne closed her eyes, blushing and breathing heavily, letting a moan out. Megamind kisses her lips, rubbing her flat stomach to reach her pants. Still holding on to her wrist he reaches down to cup her warm and humid crotch, rubbing it roughly. She opened her eyes in surprise and ark her back, moaning his name. The blue alien smiled has his own breathing became like hers. He finally unbuttons her pants, slowly sliding his hand inside her undergarment to feel her.

"Megs I, please" She breathed.

"I… I want you Roxanne, so much it hurts." He hissed.

Megamind immediately looked down to see that the thin piece of cloth that encircled his girlfriend. He groaned at the sight of it—it covered the most intimate parts of her body in the most arousing ways, yet he wanted it off her. Her hands roamed over his chest and abs, taking their time until finally forcing him onto his back. He gasped when Roxanne climbed over him, a heated look in her eyes, and suddenly, his lips were dry and he couldn't breathe.

All he could do was staring as Roxanne descended upon him, her lips moving sensually against his own. Her legs straddled his waist as she kissed him, and Megamind's brain suddenly kicked into gear. His hands ghosted over her smooth thighs, rubbed over her hips, her waist, slim shoulders, and ended at her head, pulling her down harder against him as the kiss grew more passionate. They were both gasping when they broke apart. But before he could act out on this, Roxanne had leaned down again and was pressing her lips against his, and this time, he noticed, her hands were fumbling with the buttons of his thigh black pants, trying to take it off. He allowed her to, making him groan in pleasure at her desperation to get him naked.

"Roxanne!" He yelped. The feeling had been slightly painful, but he found the pain to be immensely arousing.

But something in his mind—an unusual, primal part that he'd never noticed before—didn't like being submissive. Something wanted him to take control of his Temptress. Megamind flipped them over so that he was on top, he literally ripe her underwear off and her legs wrapped around him instantly and he hissed shakily as the underside of his member came into contact with her womanhood for the first time. He stared down at her, his eyes immediately widening as he took her in, he was keeping himself balanced with his hand other both sides of the beautiful lady.

Roxanne screamed out his named, holding on to her boyfriend's arms. Her head was turned sharply to the left, leaving her throat to the complete mercy of his kisses; she was biting her lip, turning it red and plump; her eyes were scrunched tightly in pleasure as she rotated her hips in small circles against his.

Her back was arched, pushing her pert breasts further to his view. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths; he almost blew his load at the sight of her. Factor in her small administrations of her hips against his erection; he was surprised he hadn't embarrassed himself yet.

He opened his eyes again as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the flesh of her neck heatedly. He nibbled and sucked at her skin, gaining more encouragement as Roxanne cried when he reached her good spots. He pulled away only to admire the view of his hickies on her skin. Something very possessive swelled within him as he examined them, and he smirked, his expression filled with pride and satisfaction; the dark patches easily showed anyone that didn't have a clue that she was his now.

Not able to resist, he pressed lips against the top of her breast before sticking out his tongue and trailing it down to her nipple. There, he sucked her into his mouth, groaning loudly as her legs wrapped tighter around him and she bucked upward, her scream of pleasure boosting his male pride, which increased even more when she pressed his mouth harder against her.

He pulled back, trying to loosen her grip around his waist so he could remove his last articles of clothing, but Roxanne fiercely pulled him back down to her. Megamind chuckled and tried to move away again, but she cried out in protest and held tight. The primal part in him took pleasure at the fact that she was so desperate to have him, but was also becoming annoyed at her repeated attempts to control him. _I'm the one in control,_ a voice growled in his head, and he agreed.

_-"You're my captive, you always were. I own everything about you, Roxanne." He whisper sensually._

Pulling her arms from around his neck, the blue man held them both above her head with one hand while the other began to toy with her breast. He originally wanted to remove his clothing, but a perverse part of him, the primal part, wanted to see how much torture she could take before cracking.

"_Payback_, he thought. _For all the dreams I've had about you… All the torture you gave me…"_

He finally took his boxer off, seeing how his body was reacting to her treatment. Roxanne was so wet he could smell her; his mouth was watery and could've passed out for all the adrenaline going thru his body.

He was between her legs, as she lifts up her head, breathing hard. He was sitting on his kneel looking down, embarrassed. She grabbed his groin and played with it for a little while. Feeling its shape, Roxanne could feels something moving at the bass. She saw that those were huge veins coming out of his blue skin. As she touches him, he moaned and breathed heavily, his face looking down. They were pulsing just like a heart. Faster like a vibration. Roxanne gat a bit worried about it but she knew that he loved her. And she felt the same for him.

She showed him where he was supposed to put it. And lay back down letting him figure it out.

"Roxanne, I hope it won't hurt…" He said looking at her.

He crawled on top of her moving his hips slowly, he could feel he was entering her.

Both of them gasp, she was so tight from all those years of celibate. She hold on to his shoulder, tears coming from her eyes as it was painful at first, as he began to thrust in and out of her, the pain seemed to disappear. Her moaning increase has he was moving, going as far as he could, until she was screaming his name at the top of her lounges. The big vein were rubbing her just like a toy would, has her boyfriend heart pass was increasing, so was the veins. As for him, he never felt this kind of pleasure before. He would kiss her neck once in a while and bit it a little. The sweat started too appeared on the both of them.

He grits his teeth to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping him and forced his eyes to remain open so he could watch her reaction.

"Megs, don't stop, please faster, harder." She moaned.

He could feel himself getting hotter and something was happening to him. As something in his body was telling him to go faster.

"Roxanne. I…" He was cut off has she kissed him.

"Megs!" She was screaming. The point over no return was finally there. As she tight her legs around his waist. Coming was wonderful.

He felt her center's muscles contracting as she came. She was basically keeping his member inside. That feeling that the both of them experienced at the same time was just so powerful. He didn't was it to end but was happy he'd reach their goal.

Resting his head on her chest, Megamind had a hard time to breathe. Too much emotion was going thru his mind and body. Roxanne's arms failed next to her head, he could hear her heat beating really fast but slowly regaining its regular pasted. She detached her legs and let them slid from his back to the mattress, allowing him to leave her body. He got out, feeling so tired. Megamind fails to his side. This was the workout of a life time he though getting up to grab the blanket from under her. She got herself up and to lie down under the blanket he'd just fixed.

Roxanne curled up next to him and both of them fall asleep.

**Alright I know I have a weird ascent even when I write, I'm full French. FIRST ENGLISH FIC! Took me 6 years to do one! **

**Tell me what you think! I love critiques! **

**So naughty Roxie! How shameless! The song is "Hero ****by ****Enrique Iglesias****"**

**Coming up next. "The next morning" How Megs is going to react? Will he freak out? Maybe! **

**Thanks you!**

**Irame_soul **


	3. Temptress, Bubble party!

**Sorry for the wait! Had some family business to take care of. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate it! I also hope the grammar as improved . **

**I do not own Megamind, **

Megamind Chapter 3: Do me again. 

Megamind was sleeping next to his captive, smelling her feminine sent in is sleep. Roxanne slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. His arms surrounded her body, spooning her.

The sun was lighting up her room.

She suddenly felt the naked alien move next to her. The lovely reporter looked down and saw a blue hand next to her head. Automatically, a huge evil grin came to her face. She removed the blanket that was on top of the happy couple causing poor Megamind to wake up in surprise raising his head. She lifted herself and turns to sit on her prey. His eyes widened, shocked from his girlfriend's actions. Roxanne was basically sitting on him naked. She angrily kissed his surprise mouth.

"Roxmmfff!" He tried to talk as he put his hand on her hips.

"Megs just… shut up," She shut him down by sliding her tough inside his mouth.

It didn't take much to convince the surprised alien as he made out with his girlfriend.

She opened her cloudy eyes, looking at her beau who was extremely blushing, finally, Roxanne could look at his body in a whole new way. His strange shapes, his color and everything else about him was so mysterious and different. Roxanne was a nosy reporter after all.

She grabbed both of his arms and steadies them above his head with her left hand, kissing his warm lips and started rubbing her crotch on his awaken manhood. Breaking the kiss, biting her lower lips, Roxanne looked at her pray with a playful stair. Almost like a cat. She could feel her center becoming wet.

He moaned under her touch, waking up from every angle. With her right hand, Roxanne pushed her head up, raising her fingers to her mouth and licked them. Still holding on her prey and gradually increased her rubbing movement.

Megamind looked at her with cloudy eyes; he would moan and gasp at each movement. He opened his mouth as she let her fingers on the top of his tough, sharing an indirect kiss, sucking and licking them.

She smiled at his talent, his mouth was hot and silky, she left the warm comfort of his mouth to put her finger down her flat stomach and rub her clit. She was wet and ready for round two. Megs could only watch his goddess possess her own body. He was invaded with desire, letting his girl win would be interesting.

"Megs, I'll put you inside…" She whispered.

"You're really… a Temptress Mrs. Ritchie." He moaned as he felt her hand grabbing on his growing.

She finally let his hands go and as soon as she released him, his hands were already on her hips and legs. The beautiful human positioned herself, one hand on Megs side; the other one was holding his cock in place. She felt the head of her partner touching her entrance and lowered her lower body, shredding him deep inside her.

She looked up, arching her back, kneeling on each side of his tine body, Megs's griped increase on her hips. Holding her down to be sure he was in completely, as let out a long and painful moan. Roxanne and Megamind's breathing increased. She finally begun to move, slowly was letting him out then gorging him inside again.

Megamind rubbed her hips, her back and moved gradually down to her ass while she kept moving. He let his head lay on the pillow, his eyes waned to roll to the back of his head, letting his tyrant do whatever she wanted with him.

Moans coming out of both of them each time he would leave her body. Going inside and outside as fast as her body would allow her, she finally stopped to catch her breath back, and Roxanne took the time to look at her beau. He was beautiful with his bright blue skin, his small but muscular torso moving up and down as he breathed and the way his face turned purple as he was blushing. When he slightly opened his green eyes to look at her, she lowered her head, gently kissing his lips.

"Megs" She breathed, breaking the kiss to move her lips next to his ear with a grin on her face. "You're devilishly attractive"

"Temptress…" Megs responded in the same sensual tone. Returning her wicked smile.

He grabbed both her arms, lifting her off him while he sat on his knees. Roxanne look at him surprised as he lift her from her sitting position to her knees. Walking on his knees, he moved behind her and pushed her on her hands.

"Where, my brave fool, have you learn about this?" She ask, happily surprised of her boyfriend's sudden knowledge.

He grabbed her hair, making her back arch to look at her in the eyes with a sensually evil smile.

"You shall know my sweet, that you've inspired me…" Quoting from a long ago conversation.

She gave him a growling moan, as he grabbed her hips with his free hand and push deep inside of her. Deep inside of her as the position allowed him, Megamind started to work on her body, sending waves of pleasure each time he would go back inside.

Roxanne was holding on her pillow, biting it. Moaning hard like Megamind. She was getting at the point of no return. What started as a loud moan, ended in a pleasurable scream as she came.

He felt her tight walls contracting around him intensely. Megamind lower is face and reach to suck on the skin of her shoulder, biting it really hard to keep from expressing his pleasure. He would've yielded way too loud for his own taste.

Megamind kept himself deep inside; felting the hot liquid from his body transfer to hers once more.

They're breathing were heavy, both sweating like they had just run a marathon. Megs was stilling holding on to her , like he didn't want her to leave.

"Rox…" He mumbled, letting her shoulder out of his teeth. He could see the marks he'd left her.

"Megs I… need a shower." She declared feeling hers and his juice dripping on her ties to reach the sides of her knees.

"Sorry." Megamind said sadly laughing.

He released himself from her. More came pouring out dripping on her inside leg.

Roxanne crawled off the bed putting her right foot on the ground, she left her body dizzy. Megamind dropped to sit on his knees, she try to put her other foot on the ground but stop, something was wrong.

The young reported hold on to her night table, knowing if she let it go, she would fall. Megs just looked at her, laughing silently, his eyebrows raised.

~'- I am that good….'-~ He thought to himself.

"Are you going to help me?" She asks turning to look at him with an amused irritated voice.

"Ahhh, Do I have to?" He asked with a lazy head movement.

She just had to glare at the alien to make him get up and grabbed her hand, his arm already on her lower back. She stated walking slowly with him on step at a time.

"You ok?"

"Shut up" She blushed looking away from his mocking face.

Leaving her bedroom, they finally reach the bathroom. Megamind opened her door and turned on the light. She was holding on to the sink, as he turned the water o. Her bathroom was big; a large tub was in the corner of the room.

Megamind looked up at her, she smiled gently at and he offered her his hand so she could get in the tub. She took it,

Roxanne was feeling a bit better from all the excitement. He stepped over the edge of the bath, with her. Both sitting in the warm water, Roxanne grabbed a blue colored bottle on the side of the bath and poured in the water.

"Bubble bath?" He could see the bubble appearing around them.

"Yep, it relaxes me." She admitted.

He just lifted one eyebrow, giving her a funny look. Roxanne splashed a bit of water at the alien's face.

The water just reached his shin, and grabbed her waste to drag her body to his, both laughing hysterically. She started to tickle him again.

"Ah, stop it!" He told her holding on to one of her wrist.

"Beg me…" She ordered him, starring deep in his eyes with an intense look.

"Your Overlord Does not beg for anything." He claimed.

"Let's see about that…" She started to increase the movement of her hand on his torso.

Both laughing, finally after a minute or two, he surrendered.

"Okay, Okay please stop it, I'm dying over here."

"Finally", he pulled her naked body up to his laying her stomach on top of him.

Both just relaxed in the water. Megamind rubbed his hand over her back, and her ass. They just relaxed like a normal couple in the bathtub on a day off. Minion and his brainbots were watching over Metro-city.


	4. 22 percent

Hello Everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since my last chapter. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN Megamind!

Can be your hero Baby Chapter 4: 22%

Still cuddling in the bath, her legs between his, Roxanne was laying on her boyfriend. The only thing that weren't submerged by the bubbly water was her shoulders and "_curves_". Something her boyfriend wouldn't complain about while taking bath also been one of the things Megamind loved to do.

It's been half an hour already that the couple was laying in the warm water. Roxanne's head was lying on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his thin body and cool air would brush again her neck and shoulders each time he would breathe. She closed her eyes and enjoy the softness of his blue wet skin, never knew that the innocent mad scientist's skin was so soft.

There… Right there…

Roxanne felt something in her chest, something so strange and unexplainable. She had never felt something so powerful over the 3 other major relationships she had.

All her ex boyfriends never lasted more than 2 years. What was that feeling? Something in her heart was screaming at her, telling her that her feelings were meant to be heard.

Heard? By who?

Did he even had a real name? Was this his real name?

Roxanne opened her eyes, started looking around. She saw a wet baby blue skin, in her tub.

Had she developed stronger feelings for her beau?

Was she falling for him?

She didn't even know his name; his criminal record was bigger than her thighs. He kidnapped her countless time and destroyed so much in the city.

Raising her head, she took a second to look at his face. Tired, lust, satisfaction and happiness were written all over his face and body language. His eyes were close and head tilted back. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders and the other one, around her waist.

"Megs?" She called out his name shyly.

"Mmm?" He opens slowly his eyes, smiling at her.

The way his face was so close to hers now, his green his staring at her.

Those malicious green eyes could swallow you and slowly drive you mad. She felt that strange feeling again, stronger.

"W-what's your name?" She finally asked.

"Hun? My name?" One of his eyebrows rose, with a mused smile.

"mmm. Your name can't be _Megamind_ and Minion is always calling you _Sir._ I also know that's after you turn 19, you change your name." She finished.

"Well Ms nosy reporter, I see that you've done your homework's. Or maybe you were one of my countless fan girls, totally mad about me dear?" He teased her, seeing her blush was just too much fun for him. But then he saw that flustered look on her face asking him to be serious. "Why this matter intrigues you all of student?"

"Well because you're my boyfriend." She admits, smiling, both his eyebrows stand high on his forehead with his surprised face.

His eyes widened with questions, but at that exact moment he felt like he had forgotten how to speak.

She just smiled at him, blushing she looked away, as soon as her gaze left his, he lifted his fingers up to her chin, making her look at him once more.

Megs lift his other hand and buried it in her hair. Looking straight in her eyes, he brought her lips to his and gave her a sincere kiss.

For someone who was so evil or used to, he gave her the most innocent and tender kisses in the whole world. She couldn't remember been kissed that way ever.

She answered to his kiss, rapping her arms around his neck. Pushing herself higher the make it more pleasurable.

For a few minutes, they just shared that kiss, until he broke it.

"Roxanne, if I tell you my real name, will it make you happy?" He asked her gently.

She looked at him with wondering eyes, why would it matter? Is he not supposed to tell anyone?

"It would, because I want to know everything about you. How smart are you? How funny are you? What food don't you like and everything else. Because I want to be around you and to stay with you.

"Because you love me? He finally ask her with hope and insecurity in he's eyes. Giving her his adorable puppy eyes face, to be sure to rub in the '~_Did you really think I would ever be with you?~'_

"Yes, I do love you Megs, because you are who you are. And I want to get to know you." She admitted shy but honest.

Megamind's face blushed a bright purple color, as a timid smile grew on his face. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers.

"It's Mykel."

Roxanne just smiled; she lowered herself to lay her head against his chest.

"_Mykel_…" She repeated as a whisper. "I love you _Mykel_…"

"I love you too, Roxanne…"

Suddenly a huge proud grin stretched over Megamind's face.

"You know how humans use only 10% of their brain capacity?" He asked proudly. Roxanne just looked at him with an amused look on her face. "Well not to brag about it but I use 22% of mine."

Roxanne eyes widened as her jaw pop opened. Then smile at him with admiration.

"that's quite impressive." She admitted smiling.

"What? You thought that giant blue head was there for show?" He teased her.

"No, more like a charming feature of your handsomeness." She giggled gently.

Both laughing gently he tightened his grip on her waist making her slide on his wet skin. He buried his face in her neck, happily kissing her sensitive skin softly.

They stayed in the tub for half an hour more until they decided to clean up.

Standing under the shower, side by side, Megamind suddenly pushed Roxanne against the cold wall, making her gasp, as goose bumps raged her skin of her legs, arms and breast. He pressed his body on her, pushing on her, his torso. He could feel the stiff nipples of his lover and his hard pecks. Roxanne blushed a slight shade of pink and she lowered her face, her lips slightly opened. He grabbed her wrist and holds both of them over her head, arching her back and raising her generous breast higher.

Megamind drew his mouth closer to her ear, his cheeks caressing hers. The hot water falling on both of them, he kisses her jawbone then he whisper in her ears.

"_Would you cry, if you see me crying…?"_ He quoted the song from the night before. "_Would you save my soul tonight… I can be your hero baby, I can wash away the pain, you can take… My breath away._"

"Megs…" She whispered back to his ear.

The ex-super villain let go of her right wrist, and brought is free hand to her chin gently grabbing it to raise her eye to him. His eyes were intense, strong and determinate, but also, frightened.

She could hear him swallow loudly, as he finally opened his lips to speak.

"Roxanne… I want to be your hero. I don't know how but you've become the most important person to me." He began, looking straight in her eyes. But then he looked away, searching his words. "I would give anything for you, I would run millions of miles for you… even with the fact that my body endurance isn't made for this purpose. I would cut very vein in my body for you. And I think that the city as became more important to me. The civilians' of _Metrocity _as well… I mean Metro city."

Roxanne smiled at him, as he was mumbling everything; Megs had looked away in the middle of his heart-ripping statement. She pushed two fingers on his soft lips, interrupting him.

"_Mikel_," She called out is real name, smiling. "I'm glad you think that way, but I simple _I love you, _would supply_" _

The blushing blue man looked down for a second then proceed to just kiss her again. Feeling that he finally opened to someone that cared about him of the first time in his life.

Sorry! I hope you liked it, and I hope my English isn't so bad. I wish I could speak proper English like Megamind. Megs: Of course, my intellect in the smartest of all. Irame: For a villain who can't pronounce 'Revenge' Stup. ;p Roxanne: Or Hello/ -Girls high five- - Megs: pout-Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think about it!

Irame_soul


	5. A Boys talk

I can be your hero baby chapter 4: A "Boys" talk. 

After the whole hour and a half in the bathroom, Roxanne realized that she needed to dress up and let Megamind go to work. The city needed him more than her. So she finished showering him and herself, got out of the bathroom and to finally dress up.

She didn't know what to put on so she decided to make her boyfriend pick for her, this would also tell her what kind of outfit or colors he liked. Wearing only her towel around her, she was facing the closet and Megamind was sitting on her bed, putting his socks on. He was only in his pants, topless basically. She opened the cloth that was covering her, let it dropped to the floor next to her feet.

"Megs" She purred, turning around to look at him completely naked, with a grin.

Megamind looked up, an amused look on his face. "Yes, my aphrodisiac."

"Pick out my outfit for me." Roxanne asked him innocently.

Megamind amusedly smiled as he rose up to his feet and walk over his denuded girlfriend, grabbing her hip and her upper-back.

"Feeling lazy my dear?" He purred to her ear.

"You can put it this way."

Megaminds stole a sweet kiss from his lover then proceed to walk to her closet, searching for something. Roxanne turned to her side and slides her undergarment on.

After a few minutes, Megamind turned around with a black pencil skirt and a white bra that he throws on the bed. Looking back in the closet, he found her a black and blue shirt that had a matching belt at the waist.

Roxanne smiled, very amused by him; she slides the pencils skirt on then the bra. After finishing, she walked over Megamind, who was waiting for her with the shirt ready to put it on. Megs looked at her back as she turned around and entered her arms thru the sleeve, before she had the shirt covering her bare shoulders; he gave it a quick kiss.

Roxanne turns her head to look at him and step back so that she was against his chest, still buttoning her shirt. He presses his chin to rest on her shoulder, hands on her hips and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Once she was finished Roxanne grabbed her black heels and moved to the bed, sitting to put them on.

She looked at him and rose to her feet, smiling.

"How do I look?" She asked him with a sensual smiled.

He grin at her, showing her his white thee and hiss, "Temptress".

She slightly blush, look down and her feet. Megamind spotted her purse on her bed, and walk over to grab it so that they could move to the kitchen.

"So, after this I will have to go back do my new duties for the city with Minion. I'm Sorry Roxanne but I have to make sure the city stay in order." He announced putting his shirt from last night.

"Its fine, my day off is perfect timing for me to go out shopping I also need my computer fixed. And also I think my body needs a break from you…" She teased.

"Well" He started, sitting down by the counter." As your tyrant, I can't let you escape from my grip but I supposed today I shall leave you do your feminine business. But you know, I can fix you primitive computer" He nicely said with a seductive tone.

"Coffee? And you are not allowed on my computer dear" She said with the water heater in her hand.

"Why is that? Hiding some naughty pictures of me maybe?" He smiled.

She laughed gently as he smiled back to his usual amused face. Roxanne took out two cups, put one tea spoon of coffee in each and handed the hot water. Megamind never watch Minion cook before, but for some reason, he found the lovely reporter fascinating by just making something as simple as coffee.

"Milk?" she asked as she grabbed the milk out of her fridge.

"And sugar, please" He ask politely.

Smiling at him gently she poor the milk in both cups and put it back to its place. Turning around and looked for the sugar in her cabinet, when finding the paper bag of sugar, Roxanne took a spoon and set it next to her beau on the other side of the counter. He shook his head down as _Thanks _then took the spoon and dropped 9 spoon of sugar in is coffee.

In his process Roxanne was about to take a sip of her coffee but stop the cup by her lips, wide eyes.

Once he was done with the sugar, deep the spoon in his cup and mixed the sugar with the coffee. Putting the silver spoon down, was lifted the cup to his watering mouth, exited like a child. Right before tasting is coffee he looked up to see Roxanne's reaction.

She was still standing there wide eyes chock to see how much sugar he'd just put in that small cup.

"What?" He asked worried.

"Tell me, how old are you?" She asked him smiling.

"23 years 146 days, 9 hours: 38minutes old." He answered her as if the calculation he had made in is that took 1 second to solve was nothing.

" Wait, I'm younger then you." She set her cup the counter.

"Well, yes dear. Of course as my bait for all those years, should be younger." He told her smiling evilly.

She just looked at him funny, slowly raising her eyebrows.

She made him eggs and toast cover of butter and an exaggerated lair of strawberry jelly. He had ask her why she wasn't eating. She only said that she didn't eat in the morning. He let it go, didn't really understand her eating habit, and of course he knew that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Finishing her coffee, she grabbed her purse and her computer while Megs made sure her had his keys, wallet and watch. They both exit the apartment, locking it behind them.

Roxanne grabbed his hand, making him blush a little. The fact of her been so willing to touch him, to be with him and to care for him was a new sensation for the Blue Alien. Not that he didn't like it but it was so wonderful but also very scary. As Roxanne press the button for the elevator, she turned her eye back to him, smiling softly.

"Roxanne? Was I too possessive when we were matting?" He finally asked her.

The lovely reporter blushed, finding his sentence cute, "mating" there did mate but it's not the way to say it. They were making love; she was making love to that blue creature. And she was happy about it.

"Maybe, You were very excited and enthusiasm. So I guess you mint, for the first time in your life let your primitive instincts to take over. That's what males do." She explained to him.

"Well yes but, yesterday, I admit I wasn't myself, it's just something was just pushing me to force myself on you whom I regret very much right now. "

"Megs, you did not abused me in any way, shape or form. I loved the way you we're last night. You made me feel important" She told him, wrapping her arms around his small waist.

"Roxanne… you are the most important person in my life expect for Minion."

She just smiles at him then the door of the elevator opened and they both got in.

Waving at Carlos when the gat out, the young man waved back. He had never seen Roxanne in such a good mood and it has been already 8 years he knew her and worked at the condo. Knowing what has happened the last night between the two of them, well it was quite obvious but it did make her feel better. He could tell that the once sad, lonely woman had an interesting night with her boyfriend. He didn't judged her in any way; he was the kind of person to not discriminate anyone. They exited the building and walk to the car. Megamind quickly ran to Roxanne's side to open the door of his invisible car. He thought it would be sweet of him to act like a gentleman. She slightly blushed then took her place in the car thanking him.

They talk about random stuff burring short time to Roxanne's company, she had asked him to drop her off at her electronic store, her laptop needed to be fixed there.

She grabbed her computer that she set next to her and bent over to her boyfriend for a kiss. Megamind smiled and answer gladly to her expectation.

"I'll see you…" She started her question.

"Tomorrow." He finished.

"I am going to miss you, _Mister Overlord_." She teased him, her fingers playing on his goatee.

"I'm already counting the second." While licking his lips to taste the sweet of her lips.

Roxanne blushed, and jumped on him, to steel one more kiss from that evil little thing. Good thing the car was invisible otherwise this wild comportment wouldn't ever cross the young reporter's mind. Making out with her boyfriend in the car like a young teenager made her feel better about herself in a kind of weird way. But for Megamind, he was feeling Horney again, his mind started to shut down, only thinking about her and how he wanted to fuck her right now. Just like that in his car like a primitive creature. The urge to control her was driving him mad, as she caressed his body and kiss his neck was just too much. He grabbed both wrists and dragged her on top of him, laying on the car seat. Letting them go after, he grabbed her ass and rubbing her body while kissing her possessively. Roxanne wasn't against some crazy make out session laying on the front (or back) car seat but it was kind of getting out of control when his hand where trying to get under her skirt. And even if the people passing by the car couldn't see them, it was embarrassing for her.

"Megs, I have-…" Not even possible to talk.

She thought of something that mint work.

Roxanne broke the kiss and grabbed both his forearms, setting them over his head. She could see that his face had become purple and that he was breathing heavily. With her knees on each side of his body, she gave him her most sensual and evil smile. Roxanne lowered her face to his ear sliding her tongue on his flesh, making him moan for more.

"Suffer" She purred in his ear.

Poor Megamind, swallow loudly, sweating. He was just doing what his body what telling him to do. Even if he was smarter than anyone, he couldn't think, while his primal instincts were acting. He blinked a couple time then slapped his face to stop the fuzzy feeling that was happening. While he was coming back to normal, Roxanne fixed her skirt and opened the door.

Megamind grabbed her arm, looking sad and ashamed.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry… I don't know why…" She put two fingers on his soft lips.

"It's alright, I liked it. You made me feel naughty" She told him licking her lower lips. She gave him her adorable evil smile.

"Temptress…" he gave one stupid smile. The kind of -happy to be in love-.

"See you, blue boy." She told him giggling while exiting the car.

Megamind watch her walk to the building and started the car to drive back home to Minion.

He couldn't stop thinking why, while he was having "naughty" times with Roxanne he wasn't thinking. His mind was useless and it felt like only his body was taking over everything. It didn't take long to get to the Lair; Minion was sending his brainbots to town, because some idiot was flashing his body to the women.

"Seriously, what is the point? Minion asked himself.

"His letting his body takes over his mind." Told a voice behind him.

"Sir!" Minion shouts, while Megamind was surrounded by his army of brainbots.

"Did you miss your daddy!" Megamind asks friendly to all his evil little brainbots.

All of them just made a robotic bark; as Megamind rubbed some of their glass domes.

"Minion, we need to talk." He looked at the fish seriously.

Minion eyes opened wide then panic drew on his face.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault, I told you that spider-bot was out patrolling but it's gone missing and I haven't had a chance to find it!" Minion shouted.

Megamind lifted both his eyebrows, without knowing what to answer to that.

His boss wasn't reaction so he felt a bit confused.

"Ah, this is not subject you wanted to discussed about isn't it?"

"No, Minion. I want to ask you about my people. Back on the planet I lost." He told him, walking to the giant black leather couch.

"Crystal planet sir? Well sure but what do you want to know about it?" Minion asked fallowing him then sitting down on a big metal chair made for especially for him.

Megamind cross his legs and drop is elbow one the right shoulder of the couch, holding his head.

"Minion, I want to know how my people… procreate." He finally asked.

The fish next to him opened his eyes as wide as they could possibly go. His mount did the exact same thing.

"Sir! Have you had…? 'Intercourse' with Miss Ritchie?"

Megamind looked down to his stomach, blushing so hard he could've past out.

"Oh Sir, this is… good right?" the poor fish ask confused.

The blue alien jump out of his seat and grabbed Minion's furry shoulder, a giant smile on his face.

"Good, Minion? Oh no my friend, it was the most fantastic night and morning… of my life!" He screamed walking around moving to explain not just by his voice but by movements. "She was great, oh, oh… she was more than great, she told me was to do. She wanted me to take her and to make one with her." He told him moving his arms in random directions.

Minion eyes were huge but also, was the smile that had taken over his face. He's never been this happy for his boss.

"And she wanted to know my true name too." He told Minion dropping on his knee in front of him.

"You told her?"

"Yes, I did, and she said it, but I don't think she'll ever use it as a nickname. To be honest she has gotten attached to '_Megs"._

Minion set his huge robotic hands on Megamind's shoulders, looking down on him.

"Sir, My duty is to protect you. And if Miss Ritchie is going to enter our life body and soul, it's my honor to look after her as well. She is quite fun too." He added with a wick.

Megs just smiled at his companion and stretched his arm around his dome hugging him, he place his head against the glass and minion swim to do the same, set gently one hand on his boss higher back.

They didn't hug very often but when they did, they both share that one lonely feeling, been so different in a world where men were scared of the unknown was quite terrifying.

Getting out of his embraced, Megs looked at his friend concerned about the fact that he couldn't control himself with Roxanne.

"Minion, when I was with Roxanne…" he begun. "I couldn't think, like my mind shut down without me been in control of it. But my body was telling me to do those things with Roxanne… THAT SHE DIDN'T HATE!" He made himself clear when seeing Minion's face worried.

"Well Sir, Your species is very unique. Your intellect is too powerful to even understand human's feelings or procreation." He explained.

Megamind looked down at his hands, not fully understanding Minion's explanation.

"You mean my population's intellect was too great to care about social and emotional relationship?"

"No Sir, you want an emotional relationship with Miss Ritchie, But your body is still an animal even though it was over a millennium. Your body wants to reproduce, so even if your brains tell you what the proper thing to do, like have protection, your body will answer differently."

Megamind's eyes shot open.

Protection?

"Let's say I wasn't as smart as my people, just as a random, non-specific example." He asked Minion trying to fake his composure.

"Well the consequence of mating with Miss Ritchie would be greatly horrible." He smiled naively to his boss." If any protection hadn't been used, No matter what, she is without any doubt to carry your child. Sir"

Megamind's eyes pooped open, as he started too laughed like a crazy person. Or more like that mad scientist. Minion was worried about his master until he realized the situation Megamind was in.

"OH SIR!" Minion yelled. "I can't believe that you didn't use protection!"

Megamind stood up to his best friend, defending himself.

"It happened! Okay? It's not like I was ready when she came onto me! I mean there, the girl of your dream comes to you and starting to strip you down and to … , you can't really say no!"

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. You got to call her now!" Minion told him.

Megamind felt bad for putting Roxanne in any unfortunate situation. But he didn't understand what the problem with Roxanne having his child.

"What so wrong with that…" Megamind was even pleased with the ideal, even if it was very selfish of him.

"Sir your species doesn't work like humans does!" The first protested.

"Well how about an explanation!" He screamed throwing his hand in the air.

Minion walk to the table set in the corner of the room, grabbed the phone and return to his boss handing it to him.

"Call Miss Ritchie, I'll explain everything when she's here, we don't have much time." Once Minion gave him the phone, he left to the room.

During that time, Roxanne was shopping.

She was the famous Roxanne Ritchie, most popular reporter of metro-city and also Megamind's new girlfriend.

Of course people in the street would act different with her because of what she'd experienced.

Walking around looking at dress and skirts in BEBE, Roxanne suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Ten times worst then her menstrual cramps. She leaned forward with her arms over her stomach, moaning her pain. She couldn't breathe and she failed on the ground, unconscious.

"Miss Ritchie! What's happening to you?" The cashier yielded, running around the room to get to her.

Roxanne was lying on the floor, without moving.

Okay! Well I had a lot of trouble with this one. It's easy to write dirty things but hard to write about everyday things then a conflict. I did change Megamind's name to something better because someone told it if weird that I gave him was superman's name.

We don't have much time? For what!

What has happened to Roxanne? Is she alright? Mmm who knows…?


End file.
